


i've been looking sad (in all the nicest places)

by ohbyunchinita



Series: i don't wanna live forever [taeten] [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ex Lovers, M/M, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunchinita/pseuds/ohbyunchinita
Summary: he's okay. he really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, ten!!!!!

ten is in his favorite cafe near his apartment. the place isn't as crowded as it usually is. he ordered his favorite, americano, and it tasted perfect as usual. it's supposed to be a wonderful day. the sun is out and it's shining brightly down on him. he should be happy. but, he's not.

  


he had his hand on his palm as he looked out the window. he sighed.

  


he misses taeyong. the older male never contacted him again after their break up. he barely sees him in campus and he doesn't show up to their lunch table anymore. he doesn't have to be with ten all the time since they're over. he can do whatever he wants, of course. but, he should at least show his face every once and a while. they were friends before they were lovers. and their other friends miss him, too.

  


"ten," youngho called.

  


ten got startled by his voice, his elbow slipping on the table, and almost fell. his friend caught his arm just in time. he sat properly on his chair and looked at his americano, avoiding youngho's gaze.

  


"you seem distracted," his tall friend observed. "is it taeyong again?"

  


ten cleared his throat and fixed his posture.

  


"no, it's... school related stuff," he trailed off.

  


the male sitting across him made an "uhuh" sound at his answer.

  


he looked up at his friend and managed a smile. "yeah, uhm, i'm okay," he said.

  


youngho had that expression on his face again. he feels sorry for ten.

  


"john," ten called his english name. "i'm okay," he said, sounding more convincing this time. to him, at least.

  


he's okay. he really is.

 

  


  


"you look like shit, dude," mark said once taeyong arrived and sat in front of him.

  


taeyong looked like an actual zombie. his eyes are red from crying and had dark circles around them, his hair looks like it went through a storm, his face is paler than usual, his lips are drier than a desert, he seems like he didn't take a shower and he looks like he just hastily put his clothes on, not caring about what he looks like. taeyong looks like despair personified.

  


"mark," taeyong hissed. "language, please."

  


"sorry," the younger male apologized, smiling sheepishly.

  


taeyong is tired. his head is pounding, his eyes hurt from the crying and the lack of sleep, and his heart hurts more than any part of his body. he just wants to sleep for the rest of the day. but, he promised mark that he'll meet him today.

  


"hyung, you need to sleep," mark coaxed. "i hate seeing you like this. please, get some rest."

  


taeyong shook his head (which only made his headache worse). "i'm okay, mark," he uttered while massaging his temples.

  


"hyung."

  


"i'm okay. don't worry." he smiled.


End file.
